


Five Women Boo Might Have Become [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Labyrinth (1986), Monsters Inc. (Movies), Stargate SG-1, The Abyss (1989), The X-Files
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: A set of drabbles that explore five unique women who might have had monsters in their closets as little girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Pioneer Podfic





	Five Women Boo Might Have Become [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Women Boo Might Have Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  
Cover by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1641.mediafire.com/wvj3oefd71gg/44y7jbcuqt8dpp8/%5BMonster+IncxThe+X-filesxThe+AbyssxBtVSxSG1xLabyrinth%5D+Five+Women+Boo+Might+Have+Become.mp3) (4.1 MB | 04:26)  
  
[m4b](http://download1485.mediafire.com/mwtu1p0kv7qg/67o7bftv47sydsk/%5BMonster+IncxThe+X-filesxThe+AbyssxBtVSxSG1xLabyrinth%5D+Five+Women+Boo+Might+Have+Become.m4b) (4.7 MB | 04:26)


End file.
